


The Farm Girl and The Fighter

by abraxos_sniffing_flowers



Series: TLC Zombie Apocalypse [2]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Zombie Apocalypse, wolflet in paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_sniffing_flowers/pseuds/abraxos_sniffing_flowers
Summary: She found every bullet and gun in the house and shed, made a belt of knives and left her car behind. It would be a nuisance and would get her seen by these mindless freaks.That was 5 weeks ago. She was slowly losing hope of ever finding her grandmere in this hellhole. She was scared and stressed, but she wasn’t done fighting.





	The Farm Girl and The Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the amazing TLC zombie apocalypse fanart created by @minidoodles97 on tumblr.

Scarlet Benoit had never been more stressed or scared. Ever. First, her grandmere goes missing and then suddenly people are dying and becoming zombies. She was making her way to the store when it happened and she had never been more glad of the gun she carried around. She had shot up every zombie in the place, packed her backpack and went back to her farm. She found every bullet and gun in the house and shed, made a belt of knives and left her car behind. It would be a nuisance and would get her seen by these mindless freaks.

 

That was 5 weeks ago. She was slowly losing hope of ever finding her grandmere in this hellhole. She was scared and stressed, but she wasn’t done fighting.

 

She was in Paris now. It took a while but she was here.

 

She jumped in surprise when she heard a loud shout of “NO!”

 

She, being the idiot that she was ran to the commotion, outpacing and stabbing the zombies that noticed her. She hurtled around the corner and if she didn’t have a strong stomach, she would have thrown up.

 

A huge man stood there, staring at the mutilated and half eaten corpses that littered the pavement. When a zombie came at him, he ripped it’s head off. He had scruffy brown hair and a slight beard growing. His gritted teeth resembled fangs, he had a machete in his hand and he was trembling in what could either be fear or rage. He either didn’t notice or didn’t care about the zombie coming up behind him so Scarlet paused, aimed and pulled the trigger of her pistol. The zombie fell and the man turned.

 

————————————————————————————————

 

Wolf Kesley is surprised that there’s anyone left in this city. But then again, he had been surprised by a lot in the last couple of weeks. The news said there would be a base at Paris but he was looking at the corpses of those who tried to get there when he heard the gunshot from behind him. 

 

A girl stood, half obscured by shadow but easy to pick out by her bright red hair and dark red hoodie. She moved out of the shadows towards him. She had a blue bandana wrapped around her neck and held her pistol in one hand. She holstered it as he watched her. This -oddly pretty- girl had another holstered pistol, at least five or six knives tucked into her belt, another in a holster around her thigh and a double barrel shotgun slung across her back, over a blue backpack. He jeans were stained with zombie blood and her boots were worn. 

 

“Are you crazy, yelling in the middle of a filled street?” She stalked forward, grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the street and into the base of one of the old buildings.

 

“Since your stupid ass is the only one I can find in this city, can you help me find someone?” Wolf is almost insulted, but he just saw her put a bullet in a zombies head, so he wasn’t going to make a mountain out of a molehill.

 

“Probably not, but I can try. I’m Ze’ev, but everyone calls me Wolf. Who are you trying to find?” She reaches into her jean pocket and finds a photo, opening it to reveal her and an older women who looked like this girl with silver hair and tanner skin. Wolf shook his head.

 

“I haven’t seen her. Sorry” The girl sighs, shaking her head and folding the photo back up.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” She shrugs.

 

“I guess. She’s kinda the only person I have left and I’ve been searching for her for 5 weeks and I heard there was a safe place here and I thought she may be here but” she wipes her eyes, sets her face and turns to him. “Thank you, but I have to go.” She moves to step away but he grabs her hand, not wanting to be alone.

 

“Do you want to stick together. I can help find her.” She smiles softly, her freckles raising and she nods.

 

“Yeah, I’d appreciate the company. I’m Scarlet, by the way” Wolf nods, ducking after her as she runs back into the open, running down an alley and pulling herself up a fire escape in an oddly deft and quiet way considering the weight of her and her weapons. He follows her up, grabbing the ledge and swinging onto it, revealing Scarlett picking the lock on the back door.

 

It clicks open and she grabs a knife from her belt, quietly stepping in. Wolf follows, ducking his head under the doorway.

 

————————————————————————————————

 

Wolf helped her clear out the pantry and checked all the rooms with her. After they were happy that they weren’t about to be eaten, Scarlet cracked open a box of her family farms tomatoes (The last of them) that she surprisingly found in the fridge. 

 

She slumped down next to him on the worn out couch, offering him the tomatoes. He takes one and slowly chews it.

 

“I’ve never had one of those. What are they called?” Scarlet almost cries. _He’s never had tomatoes_.

 

“Tomatoes. From my families farm” Wolf turns to her, silently questioning.

 

“Farm? Where’d you come from? How long did it take for you to get here?”

 

“My grandmere and I had a farm in Rieux. I’ve been trying to get here for 5 weeks” Scarlet sighs, defeated. “I know that grandmere is probably dead, but at the same time, she’s always been the strongest person I know and I just am sure she can make it.” A piece of hair falls from behind her ear and Wolf has a surprisingly strong urge to fix it. He moves almost imperceptibly before stopping himself.

 

“I’ll take first watch. You get some sleep, okay?” He asks, standing and grabbing his machete from the kitchen counter and walking out to sit just inside the lip of the fire escape. He looked behind him to see Scarlet lie down on the couch. Exhaustion took her over soon and her chest slowed it’s pace.

 

Wolf wasn’t about to deny that this girl was charming, bewitching, even. When she was completely calm and relaxed, she was nice to look at (not that she isn’t nice to look at normally). Wolf shook his thoughts from the dangerous path they were going down and turned to the street below him. The zombies hadn’t noticed the two yet, which was good. _But that could change at any moment._

 

Scarlet woke up and came and took watch almost 6 hours later. She was surprised that he was still awake. She softly moved towards him and shook his shoulder. She was pinned on the floor in seconds with him on top of her and her hands pinned to the floor. When Wolf realised it was just Scarlet he relaxed but made no move to get off of her.

 

“Sorry about that” he said after a second, moving to sit next to her. Scarlet sat up.

 

“It’s okay. Sorry I scared you. I’m gonna - uh - I’m gonna take watch” She stood and took his empty space at the fire escape as he went to sleep.

 

————————————————————————————————

 

They didn’t speak the next morning. After Wolf woke up, they quickly packed their bags and stocked up on more food. Before they left they travelled up the apartment floors, picking the locks and killing any zombies they found, hastily clearing out all the pantries and leaving.

 

“Where are we going to go?” Wolf asks silently as they searched the last apartment. Scarlet shrugs.

 

“After we find my grandmere, I heard that one of the doctors in the Eastern commonwealth has a cure, so we find our way there.”

 

“And if we diebefore we find your grandmother?” Scarlet scoffs

 

“If we go down, we go down, knives drawn, guns blazing. But I’m finding my grandmother before anything ever tries to get me” Wolf nods at the response. _So she’s a fighter._

 

————————————————————————————————

 

A week later and Scarlet still hadn’t given up, even after almost being eaten. Twice. Seriously, just like her hoodie, the girl wouldn’t quit. Wolf had to admire her though. They had managed to make it to Lyon and as they scoped out the city, Wolf couldn’t help but be scared.

 

_If you’re scared, it means be ready_ his dad’s voice says in the back of his mind, making him keep a closer look on Scarlet. The redheaded girl was determined, fierce and impulsive so he’s not surprised that she is always getting them into shit.

 

Scarlet is done with Wolf and his need to protect and save her. I mean, sure, she appreciates it, but she’s a big girl and can handle herself. Her grandmere always said she was tough and _she was. She had to be._ In the chaos the world had fallen into, she had to be a soldier. If she could work on a farm all day, she could kill a zombie.

 

Wolf and Scarlet were passing through an alley between two blocks of housing when he stopped. Wolf was listening, sniffing like he could smell the rot. When he pulled the gun out, it freaked Scarlet out. Wolf’s gun only came out when he was sure of a threat. Scarlet in response, pulled out her own gun. And that was when the zombies came round both sides of the alley.

 

“Shit” Wolf mutters, backing up right next to Scarlet. “Guns blazing” Scarlet nods, pulling her bandana over her mouth and raising her gun, firing shots into the crowd, hitting dead-on every time. Wolf breathes, turns around to face the horde of zombies on his side of the alley. Taking another deep breath, he aims and pulls the trigger, aims and pulls the trigger, over and over until the bullets run out of both his and Scarlet’s guns. They both pull out knives and approach either side. Knife in heads, pull away.

 

Then they were all dead. And Wolf turned just in time to see Scarlet collapse sobbing. He runs to her, about to pull her out of the zombie pile when he saw what she was looking at. _The women in the picture._ She was dead. Looked like her throat was slit, but it was hard to tell through the decay of her face. Wolf knelt beside Scarlet in the pile of zombies and hugged her close, her sobs resonating in his chest. He knew what her grandmother meant to her and he knew how hard this was going to affect Scarlet. So he picked her up and carried her into the first open house he found. Wolf was astounded at how light her body was and how well they fit together.

 

Wolf laid her down gently on the bed in the master room and then laid down beside her, letting her curl into his warmth. He ignored the fact that his shirt is soaked, instead distracted by her wonderful curves and the feel of her nestled into his chest… _No Wolf, the girl is mourning, now isn’t the time for you to be the horny teenage boy you are_. So he snapped out of it and hugged her closer until her breathing levelled out and the tears stopped, stayed until she fell asleep in his arms. He didn’t move and ended up falling asleep beside her, kissing her hair before he let dreams sweep him away.

 

Scarlet shook him awake the next morning and he had seen her look better. Her eyes, red and splotchy and her bright curls a mess. To Wolf, she was still pretty.

 

“Wolf. I’m sorry that I broke down yesterday. I just- grandmere was the only person I had left and she- she-“ Scarlet chokes up so Wolf pulls her closer and lays a kiss on her forehead.

 

“It’s okay. I get it. Family is your thing. I get. It’s what makes you so fierce. It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay” He whispers to her, rubbing circles into her back. Wolf never understood the connection of family, but he’s seen Scarlet figuratively rip her hair out trying to find her grandmother. Wolf knew she was in pain.

 

“Wolf” Scarlet mumbles after a couple of seconds. “Mhm” He says into her hair.

 

“Thank you” She says, pulling away enough to look in his eyes.

 

“What for?” Wolf can’t help but bury his face in the crook of her neck.

 

“Not letting me die when I broke down. Staying here tonight. Helping me get where I needed to go. For being here the last week. Um, hopefully for responding to this.” She pulls his face eye-level and pulled him into her until their lips met.

 

Wolf’s brain melted. Then froze. Then managed to focus on Scarlet. On the feel of her soft lips on his. It was ecstasy. He pulled her closer, letting his hands find her hair. It’s slow, but this girl has been slowly driving him crazy all week with her mouth and he finally can kiss it and her name is the only thing on Wolf’s mind and he has to refrain from pouting when she pulls away.

 

“Thank you for that”

 

“I should be thanking you for that. And I wasn’t about to let you die. Never”

 

And then he kissed her again.


End file.
